hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
2022 Foxborough-Newton, Massachusetts tornado
|type = EF5 tornado|image location = F5.jpg|image caption = the tornado crossing I-495|date = March 29th, 2022|times = 4:31 P.M EDT- 5:41 P.M EDT|touchdown = Northwest of Cumberland, Rhode Island|winds = 275 MPH|injuries = 938|fatalities = 183|damage = $3.1 billion|tornado season = Tornadoes of 2022|areas = Providence County Rhode Island, and portions of Massachusetts}} On March 29th, 2022, a tornado devastated the towns of Foxborough and Newton, Massachusetts, killing 183 people and injuring 938, causing $3.1 billion in damages. Meteorological Synopsis On March 29th, Winter Storm Zenith, affected portions of the Midwest. A warm front situated just west of Albany, New York, along with mild wind shear, and moderate moisture and instability, tornadoes weren't all the favorable. The SPC issued a Slight Risk for Boston, and the surrounding areas. The main problem would be straight line winds. However, the wind profile supported the development of isolated supercell thunderstorms. Storm Track At 4:02 P.M EDT, the NWS in Albany issued a Severe Thunderstorm Warning for the areas north of Hartford, Connecticut. At 4:27 P.M, the NWS in Boston issued a Tornado Warning for Providence County, in Rhode Island. Just 4 minutes later, a tornado touched down Northwest of Cumberland, Rhode Island. The tornado quickly reached EF1 strength, as it partially tore a roof off a home. The tornado reached EF2 strength as it uprooted trees, before crossing the Diamond Hill Reservoir, the tornado weakened to EF1 strength, as it crossed Burnt Swamp Road. The tornado now entered Massachusetts. The tornado strengthened dramatically to High-End EF3 strength, as it leveled well built homes(though vehicles were not moved, preventing a higher rating.) The tornado reached EF4 strength as it clipped the northern side of Plainville. The tornado made a sharp left turn now, as it weakened back to EF3 strength. The tornado crossed I-495 at High-End EF3, as cars were mangled beyond recognition. A tornado emergency was now issued for Foxborough, as a debris ball became evident on radar. The tornado now clipped the western part of Foxborough at High-End EF4 strength, as homes were swept away(though vehicles were also not moved at these homes, preventing a higher rating.) The tornado reached EF5 strength, as it completely obliterated GIllette Stadium, however the team had been released early from practice, due to the threat of severe weather. Winds in this area were estimated at 275 MPH. The tornado now took a sharp turn to the left, as it crossed US 1 and weakened to High-End EF4 strength. Vehicles were thrown and mangled beyond recognition. The tornado now weakened to Low-End EF4 strength, as it leveled numerous well-built homes. The tornado crossed SR 1A at High-End EF3 strength, as it completely leveled a Auto Parts store. The tornado regained EF4 strength as it leveled a Rolls-Royce store along Norfolk St. The tornado turned slightly to the right, as it continued to move closer to the Boston suburbs of Needham and Newton. The tornado entered Swan Pond at High-End EF4 strength. Numerous anchor bolted homes were leveled, with some homes swept away (though closer inspection revealed that washers were not secure with bolts, thus preventing a higher rating.) The tornado crossed SR 27, before entering North Walpole at EF5 strength. The tornado swept away numerous anchor bolted homes. Some homes even had portions of their foundations dislodged. Winds in this area were estimated at 210 MPH. The tornado weakened to Low-End EF4 strength as it approached SR 109. Crossing SR 109, the massive tornado weakened to EF2 strength, as homes had their roofs torn off. The tornado now reached EF4 strength yet again, as a Tornado Emergency was declared for the areas in and around Needham and Newton. Anchor bolted homes were leveled, as the tornado raced off towards Needham and Newton. The tornado crossed Powisset St, as it entered a wooded area. The tornado crossed Dedham St, before crossing the Charles River, and entering Needham as it regained EF5 strength. Homes along South St, were completely swept away. Some of these homes were well bolted into their foundations. The tornado made yet another turn, this time it turned slightly to the right and towards the center of Needham. The tornado was over 2.5 miles wide, as it approached the center of Needham. The tornado swept away a row of anchor bolted homes along High Rock St. WIP Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2022 (Bengal) Category:BengalsFan Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes